frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All About : Princess Anna/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180108031259
10 Disney Movies with the Most Terrible Lead Characters Walt Disney Pictures Disney movies are the movies of your childhood, but that doesn’t mean they are perfect. Okay, yes you not so secretly have wanted to be a Disney princess your whole life after watching Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty, but not all the characters in these movies are ones you should want to become. In fact, there are some seriously bad sibling dynamics in Disney movies, but that’s just the beginning. There are a LOT of Disney films that had terrible lead characters when you think about them. Sure, Anna from Frozen is totally adorable and all of the dalmatians from 101 Dalmatians are SO cute, but what about leads who kind of suck? To see which of your fave characters are actually the worst, scroll through our gallery now. * * * * * * * * * * Ariel Okay, so Ariel is totally gorgeous with that long, red hair in The Little Mermaid, but she's NOT perfect. In fact, she is actually a horrible role model. She literally loses her voice (aka her sense of self) to win a man. That is a terrible example to set for little girls, and anyone else for that matter. All of those changes, for a guy? That's so uncool. Plus, she is okay giving up what makes her unique for a chance at dating Prince Eric. Ugh, just ugh. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Marlin Marlin comes full circle in Finding Nemo, but throughout the majority of the film he is such a dud. He is pretty horrible, because you know, he is super mean to Dory. Who is mean to Dory? Plus, he is NOT a funny clown fish, which adds to his annoying characteristics. Sorry, but we had to say it. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Elsa We know what you're thinking, Elsa was only mean and cold to her sister Anna to keep her safe from her ice powers, but she was kind of worse than that. In Frozen, she freezes her entire country, because she doesn’t trust anyone, even her sister. That's just not a good idea. Oh, and she almost kills her little sis more than one time throughout the movie. That's not a good thing, in case you're keeping count. Luckily, her sister still loves her and they live happily, ever after. That being said, Elsa isn't a great character. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Lightning McQueen Where do we even begin with this character? Cars is an awesome movie, and Lightning McQueen is a badass when it comes to racing, we’ll give him that, but otherwise he totally sucks. Seriously, he is rude, cocky and very selfish. When he is stuck in Radiator Springs, he is a jerk and thinks he is above all the nice cars that reside there. Just because he is a race car does NOT give him the right to diss anyone and everyone else he meets. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Snow White Snow White is a classic Disney film, and we LOVE a good fairytale, but Snow White as a person is so blah. She just lays there, like almost the whole movie, which is so boring. Plus, she is kind of a fool. She eats an apple from a stranger. Everyone knows you NEVER take food from strangers. Come on, that's just common sense! Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Woody Don't kill us for this one! Woody is amazing and the Toy Story movies are the top of Disney and Pixar’s best movie list, but he is definitely flawed. He tries to get rid of Buzz, which is rude and really messed up. Woody gets jealous very easily, which is totally unflattering and he is a BIG bully. He runs Andy's room and when someone doesn't agree with him he is like a crazy dictator. Alright, that's a bit dramatic, but he is a little crazy with power when you think about it. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Merida Yes, Merida is brave in Brave and has a great accent, because she is Scottish, but she totally bugs. She doesn't do anything subtly and is not afraid to make a big scene, which is actually irritating. She is SO over the top and beyond annoying throughout the movie. On the plus side, she can shoot one wicked arrow. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Simba Yes, Simba was very young when his father was killed, which is terrible, but that doesn't give him a free pass to be a butthead. In The Lion King, Simba has no real desire to fix the problems his uncle Scar creates, which is dumb. He abandons his family (he was technically chased away, but still) and he's really selfish. Plus, he thinks he’s too cool for school throughout the film. A little too cocky for someone who hides from his past for the majority of his life. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Lady This one is a no brainer. Lady from Lady and the Tramp is SO stuck up. She is the absolute worst. First of all, her name is Lady, which sets her up to be a little stuck up. Secondly, she is just SO freaking prissy. She also is really rude to Tramp, even though he just wants to be with her. Lastly, she thinks she has the right to be in charge and get anything she wants, whenever she wants based on her family’s money. Sorry, but she's not a nice lady. Pun intended. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures Mr. Incredible The Incredibles is all about superheroes, but the leader of the family is actually pretty terrible. Mr. Incredible might be strong and fearless, but he is also a jerk. If he was nice to Syndrome when he was a kid named Buddy, nothing bad would've happened to the world, so that's strike against him. He is cocky and he thinks he should be able to call the shots in his family, because he is the man (ugh, so stupid). Plus, he lets his wife believe he is cheating on her by lying to her for so long. He's actually Mr. Unincredible. Photo: Walt Disney Pictures